1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a trouble ticket service system, a monitoring apparatus, and a trouble ticket service method to be used with the trouble ticket service system and the monitoring apparatus, particularly to a trouble ticket service system for the issuance of a trouble ticket (via electronic mail) notifying the information of failure, a fading state and long lasting reduction of electric field intensity in a propagation section.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
A trouble ticket service system includes a microwave communication system as an object to be monitored, a module to monitor a state of failure in a microwave communication apparatus of the microwave communication system, a module to automatically send a message by electronic mail or an e-mail message notifying the state of failure, and a module to receive the e-mail message.
In a system configured as mentioned above, when failure occurs in the microwave communication apparatus of the microwave communication system or when intensity of the received electric field is less than an alarm level, the information of the state is transferred to an alarm monitoring device, e.g., a personal computer (PC). When the alarm information is received, the alarm monitor automatically creates a trouble ticket (as an e-mail message) to transmit the ticket.
In this connection, there has also been a proposed remote monitoring system that sends, like the trouble ticket service system, a message by e-mail to notify detection of the state according to the monitored information. Reference is created as, e.g., Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-005827.
For instance, when fading occurs in the trouble ticket service system, the alarm message is frequently delivered to the alarm monitoring apparatus even if there is no occurrence of failure in the microwave communication apparatus. It is hence likely that a trouble ticket is issued each time fading takes place. This leads to a problem in the microwave communication system, that an actual state of the system cannot be indicated by the alarm information only.
Moreover, there exists another problem: when the received electric field intensity is lowered constantly (not dropping into the alarm state) in the trouble ticket service system because of, e.g., a building constructed in the way of electromagnetic waves or a wrong angle of an antenna caused by a strong wind, the system is in an abnormal state which cannot be notified.